


When a Mothers love turns Cold

by Micky_Valeska



Series: Broken Hearts. [1]
Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Crazy brothers., Jeremiah is hiding his craziness., Jerome is going bonkers., Lila is a totally vile person, Murder, Somewhat innocent Jeremiah, Sorry If it's bad., This is the first story I've done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micky_Valeska/pseuds/Micky_Valeska
Summary: I’m really new to this, so I hope you enjoy. Welcome to my story.This is my first time writing these little munchkins. I hope I did these guys justice. Enjoy! =)"He had woken up at two in the morning. Tired as hell, but couldn’t get back to sleep.So he got up out of his bed. Trying not to wake up their mother, Lila. Because it was a relatively small trailer.He walked through the hallway, into the kitchen.He saw Jerome at the trailers opening. He was going out the door. “Jer-?” He was already gone..."Jeremiah grows up seeing Jerome being abused by their mother, he slowly starts to break. Their age in this is 17. Turning 18.





	1. Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all I'm glad you've decided to tune into to my story. I'll probably be updating this on the regular. Depending on how long it takes to perfect my chapters. And how long my school takes up.

\---- (Jeremiah's Pov) 

He had woken up at two in the morning. Tired as hell, but couldn’t get back to sleep. So he got up out of his bed. Trying not to wake up their mother, Lila. Because it was a relatively small trailer. 

He walked through the hallway, into the kitchen. He saw Jerome at the trailers opening. He was going out the door. “Jer-?” He was already gone.

Jerome was his own person, he did what he wanted. He usually roamed around the bigger parts of Gotham. Sometimes he stays for days, even weeks. Their mother doesn’t give one shit. She's a conceited bitch. Jeremiah would admit that. 

He walked over to the fridge, and opened it to find that it was empty. He didn’t feel surprised, Lila had never cared about things like that. 

Feeling annoyed, he sat down in front of the TV. Grabbing the remote to scroll through the channels. Nothing good was on. 

After a few hours of annoying cartoons. He found a documentary about performing in the circus. He’d been inspired by all the crazy acts, he saw when he was younger. Always wanting to be like them. 

He’d like the clowns the most. They were very energetic, he enjoyed that about them. 

After he finished it, he’d passed out on the couch, without even realising it.

\----  
(Jerome's Pov) 

“Ughh, so glad to be out of that shitty trailer.” He said to himself, sighing. I can’t wait till i’m 18, so I can finally leave that whore of a mother. Always on my nerves. Nagging me. 

If she thinks that she is off the hook for abusing me. With all her lovers over and over, she should think again. Treating Jeremiah like a king, while she beats the shit out of me. Trying to “Teach me lessons.” she said. 

“I’ll be sure to teach her a lesson, one she’ll never forget. HahaHAhaha.” She will never see it coming. Dirty clown fucking snake. 

But that can wait until I turn 18. “Big plans coming real soon!!”

Because his mother is involved in Haly’s Circus, he’s kind of influenced by the craziness, and the acts. 

But one person who he totally despises is Owen Lloyd. He was one of the people who beat him many times, when he was younger. One of the people who took his innocence away. Tried to “Teach.” him lessons. 

He liked jokes, even in dark situations he would tell them. Sometimes he would have uncontrollable laughter. 

Jerome planned to take revenge when he finally had control over himself.

He planned revenge on many people in his life. Maybe even his own twin. "One person in my life who has disappointed me for now. Is my own twin brother." 

 

“Telling lies about me, well I’ve got something to say about that, HahaHa!” He said to himself. “Better start being nicer Jeremiah.” He thought while walking towards their trailer. 

Home sweet home! 

Walking quietly, there was no lights on. “they’re asleep. I guess it's time for bed.” He whispered to himself.

\----  
(Jeremiah's Pov) 

When he'd finally awoken from his slumber, he realized that he fell asleep on the couch.

He woke up in some sweat. But he didn’t care. He already planned on taking a shower. For his interview today with the circus. He hadn’t realized the time though.

He’d looked out the window. The beautiful sun was rising, with the light blue sky in the background. It only lasted for a second. 

Because he was hit with reality. He only had a little time to get ready before his interview.

He redid his bed, and then hopped into the shower.

Washing his ginger locks of hair. He thought about what acts he could do in the future, if he got accepted. He would need something out of the box.

"But what if I didn’t get the job?" His anxiety getting at him, he thought.

This was his chance. To get ahead, before he ventured out into the real world. The audition for Haly's Circus. Was just waiting for him.

He wasn’t super nervous, which was rare for him. Because he had anxiety. 

He got out of the shower and dried himself off. Brushing his shiny white teeth. 

Combing through his hair. Getting it just how he liked. Parted to the side.

Now it was time for him to get dressed. He liked fashion, he could show his personality though it.

He’d gotten into a suit purple, that he accessorized with a green bowtie. Green and purple are two of his favorite colors. 

Jerome mostly wears browns, yellows, and more colors like that. But he found that they both had the same fashion sense. 

He’d slipped into his shoes. They’re black, with purple shoelaces. 

Drifting away from his thoughts he ran out the door of the trailer. 

He'd finally made it, He took a deep breath of relief. 

It was pretty, if you had appreciation for rugged places. 

He walked in, “Hi, I am Jeremiah Valeska. I’m suppose to be here for an audition today. Is Owen Lloyd here?”

Owen, walked up right behind him. He startled him for a quick second.  
“Hey kid, I’m giving you a pass, because I know your mother, Lila.” 

Jeremiah responded with “Thank you!” 

When he finally got his okay, he started on his act. A deck of cards that disappears, but turns up in a person's hat. 

He knew that he needed to step up his game. If he was going to succeed in this business.

When he was done with his audition, he started to come out of the tent. It was raining. He was lucky that he had a long coat on.

Coming home he'd seen Jerome outside in the backyard, digging a hole.  
He was confused “Ahem, what are you doing?” He asked. 

Jerome jumped up from where he was, straightening himself. “Just digging a hole for something special.” 

Looking in the hole, He thought that it could fit a human or something that size in the space. But he didn’t question it much after that. 

He was in his room when his mom came in. “Jeremiah, what do think you're doing auditioning for Haly’s? 

“I think you won’t get very far. You just don’t have the pazazz.” 

At that he was already mad but what she said next, made him furious. “You aren’t 18 yet, so I’m stopping you from performing.” 

After that encounter he’d been pissed, he thought she would support him. Because she treats him so well compared to Jerome. 

But he thought wrong, because she wasn’t having any of that.

He stormed out of the trailer. “How could she, that stupid woman!” 

“If she thinks that I’m going to stop, she’s wrong, both me and Jerome are turning 18 in a month, no more nagging mother anymore. I can’t wait to leave, that woman behind.”

Walking he found himself on the edge of grassy path. Behind where the Circus was. 

It was mostly dirt around there. Cold, he wore long coats when it got cold, so did Jerome. They had a lot in common, but were not as close as normal twins. Maybe because of the abuse or maybe because she treated him better than Jerome. He didn’t totally know.

Someone who is around a lot is Paul Cicero, he claims to be a psychic. 

Me and Jerome have a somewhat close relationship with him. We usually go to him when we have problems or things like that.

He’d gotten up, and found his way to Paul’s trailer. The door was open, which was out of the ordinary, but he thought nothing of it. 

It was pretty messy in here. “Well the guy is blind.” He thought to himself. Old dusty furniture, pretty smelly as well. 

“Paul?” He yelled out, no answer but he heard people talking.

He finally walked further in, finding Jerome and Paul having a conversation. He ducked down so they couldn’t see him. 

He heard Paul say “Jerome, I know you hate your mother, but you can’t do this.” Jerome fired back with “Yes I can, and I am planning too. You can’t stop me..” 

With that Jerome bolted out the door. He didn’t notice Jeremiah, which came as a surprise to him. He guessed that Jerome was too caught up in what he was planning, to notice that he was there. 

Trying to be extra quiet, he snuck out of Paul’s trailer. 

Thinking about what Jerome is planning. Before walking home. 

He thought “Jerome wouldn’t hurt her right?” He wasn’t even sure. 

Finally he got home, Jerome was asleep on the couch, the tv still on. His favorite cartoon “Tom and Jerry.” 

He was trying to not make any noise, while draping a blanket over him. 

When he was walking back into his room he accidentally knocked over a picture frame. Jerome jumped off the couch "Hello? Who's there?” Picking up the picture frame of him, me, and Lila. He said “Hmm, good times, Not! HahahaHa” 

When Jerome had fallen asleep once again, Jeremiah tiptoed into his room. And laid down. 

Closing his eyes, relief flooding his thoughts. He finally fell asleep after this long day.


	2. Black and blue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah has thoughts about the future. 
> 
> Jerome goes to the narrows. To work on his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter!  
> My place got flooded so I couldn't get a lot into this, but I still enjoyed this chapter. I hope you enjoy! =)

(Jeremiah's pov)  
\---  
Jeremiah's a really timid person, so no one ever notices, what he is really going through. He hides his real feelings. And he does it well. 

When he puts on his fake smile, nobody detects his problems. Not that people notice him normally. People don’t really care in this city. They probably never will.

They are to wrapped up in their own lives to know what people are going through. Not that they would consider it anyway.

Jeremiah worries for Jerome, his mental health. Not that he is any better than him. But he was still somewhat sane. His mother's abuse had a significant effect on Jerome.

He remembered one specific moment of Jerome being abused. One that took the youth he had left, and broke it into a million pieces.

*Flashback.*

Jerome had heard his mother in her room, with a man from the circus. He didn’t know who he was. He didn’t pay attention to it that much either.

His mother came out with the man. The both of them had said nothing. So Jerome spoke up and said. “Whos he?” Out of pure curiosity. She had gotten mad. “None of your business. Get out.” 

He hadn’t listened to her orders. Which was a normal occurrence. It never had a negative outcome. Before. 

But this time it was different. His mother and the man edged closer and closer. He tried to get out of there. Before they caught him. But he didn’t make it in time.

The man had punched him right in the face. Punching him over and over. until he gave him two black eyes. His mother joined in by stomping on his arms and legs. Beating him until he was black and blue. 

Until he had no will to fight back.

Until he was broken.  
\----  
Over the years of abuse, he formed into a broken shell of crazy.

Making him not totally capable of living a normal life. His craziness shows through the cracks. Jeremiah fears the day he finally breaks. 

He knows that it will be mayhem. 

_There really isn’t anything that I can do for him. _He thought to himself. Because Arkham Asylum is crooked. Anybody who goes there comes out even more crazy than they were at first.__

__Which was sad. Because a ton of people needed help. He was interested in helping people. Maybe when he was old enough he would get a job, helping the sick._ _

__Even though it would take up his circus time. He would still do it. For the helpless, like his own brother. He would be able to pursue this soon.  
23 more days until he turns 18. _ _

__It’s nerve-racking. But he’s still so excited. Leaving behind all these lowlifes. Leaving behind his mother once and for all. His brother might finally get the help he needs. From professionals. He could be placed into a facility._ _

___How would he negotiate with him though? _He thought to himself. Jerome would never agree.__ _ _

____\----  
(Jerome’s pov)_ _ _ _

____He visited the narrows from time to time. The place was run down. Trash on the streets and more. It was a town full of convicts and bums. The reason he liked it was because there was a little club, he liked to go to._ _ _ _

____He would stop by weekly. They had times when you could go up on stage. He usually didn’t go on stage. But when he did, he would make jokes. The audience never clapped though. It tore down his confidence. So he chose not to go up often. The club had rooms that you could stay in. For how long you needed too. He stayed there many times before. Always trying to get away from that nagging whore, Lila._ _ _ _

____He was lucky because she didn’t care if he left. Hell, she would be glad if he left. Just her and Jeremiah. That's what she really wanted._ _ _ _

____Jeremiah is too naive to see what she's really like. To weak to stand up to her. He just doesn’t have the guts. Jerome could accept that. At times you just can’t stand up for yourself._ _ _ _

____Can’t see things as they really should be. It's a weakness. One that would be purged from Jeremiah. Like it was from Himself._ _ _ _

____Lingering away from his thoughts. He started to find his place for the next few weeks. He needed a break from his regular life. A vacation away from Lila and Jeremiah._ _ _ _

____First he needed to set up camp. Walking in he looked around. The room was filled with a bed and a window. It wasn’t much, but it was something. He could count on it for now, at least._ _ _ _

____He sat on the bed, so he could focus more on his plan. He had taken his journal with him. So he will be able to get a hold of what he was devising. He had a small outline of his plan. But he needed a broader perspective of it. The idea, he had in particular was slaughtering his mother. He needed a partner though. Someone to count on. The distinct date was on his birthday. It was her fault. He snickered._ _ _ _

____“Always nagging me while she’s in the other room with a clown. Well, the joke will be on her.” He grinned evilly._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, be sure to leave me some feedback. =)
> 
> Have a good day!


End file.
